Smile
by ChidoriQueen
Summary: Sayoko Shinozaki had always been alone, until a strange twist of fate brings her to the man she had believed was the least likely to save her life. Sayoko/Jeremiah AU.


Sayako Shinozaki had always been alone. Tucking her already short hair into a cap, wearing her worn trousers and loose white-shirt, wrapping her chest in bandages. Being female, fifteen, and vulnerable wasn't exactly the best thing to be in the slums of the kingdom Orenji.

Her parents had died of some disease that was the result of drinking bacteria-filled water one particularly sweltering summer when she was four, leaving her to hide in a narrow alleyway that stank of urine, rotten eggs, and fish that had been left there for God knew how long. She tussled with other street urchins and criminals for the convenient space until she became an expert in the unrefined street fighting styles. She stole from markets and scavenged and did what she had to in order to survive.

After eleven years of similar crimes, people had begun to notice patterns and how what appeared to be a teenage boy was always spotted around the crime scenes, cap tipped to cover his eyes. The soldiers dubbed the criminal "Felix" for his extraordinary luck, having been able to catch the perpetrator of innumerable petty crimes around the slums.

Until now, at least.

She struggled against the rope tying her hands together, gritting her teeth and glaring at the pair of stoic soldiers that had finally cornered her into her alley. Sayoko elbowed the taller one in the stomach in an attempt to distract him and escape, but was merely roughly shoved stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since the previous night, and didn't count on seeing another bite of food anytime soon.

Sayoko cursed herself for her idiocy. What was she going to do now? The men would probably drag her to prison, the court would probably sentence her to a humiliating public execution after an unfair trial. It didn't look like things would turn out in any other way.

"Insolent pig," the soldier humphed, tilting up her chin to glare at her in contempt, leaving a muddy smear on the face. "I can't see why we're not allowed to kill this scum on the spot."

"It's against the law, Barry," the other one chided, giving her a sympathetic look that made her want to rip him to shreds.

Sayoko glowered at the ground silently, repressing her urge to murder both men as they pushed her into a wagon as if she was an animal, covering her up with the dusty cloth. She struggled against the rope, wincing as the rough material started cutting into her wrists. After several minutes of pain, she gave up, sighing through the cloth tied around her mouth and nose.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The wagon wasn't actually so bad, compared to the hot day at least. She listened to the soothing clop of horses' hooves, straining to hear incoherent conversation between the two soldiers.

After what seemed like hours of boring travel, Sayoko was dragged out of the wagon, where she was given a view of the looming castle. She was fortunate not to have gone there already. Flags embroidered with the Orejian flag hung from the majestic towers. The coral-colored stone was of the finest quality. Guards stood in front of the wooden entrance, swords hung over their shoulders. Metal gates. If she wasn't there to meet an unfortunate end, it might have been decently enjoyable.

"You're lucky, boy," the taller soldier grunted. "Slow day for crime. So no rotting in a cell for a week. It's more than garbage like you deserves. So be grateful."

She nodded, curling her hands into fists. The two soldiers exchanged a quick word with the guards before they were finally allowed access into the castle. The moment she and her escorts stepped into the receiving hall, their footsteps echoed through the spacious room.

The carpet was a royal purple hue. When she looked up, the ceilings were painted with intricate pictures of biblical figures and angels and God. Portraits of past monarchs adorned the wooden walls. The long hall led to what was currently an empty throne.

She leaned towards it, but the taller soldier shoved her in another direction. "Wrong way, boy."

The castle was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Her eager eyes hungrily surveyed her surroundings, drinking in the sheer splendor of it all, observing every single object and person that crossed her line of view. Too soon, however, she was shoved into a large room. The oak-paneled door was slammed shut with a loud bang, and she was facing a panel of nobles that were regarding her with thinly-disguised contempt and sheer hatred. _The feeling is mutual_, she thought.

A fat man wearing a gold crown on top of his balding head pointed his scepter at her, blue eyes cold and menacing. "Felix. Accused of multiple cases of larceny. Is this information correct?"

She nodded. The man gestured impatiently to the soldiers. "Remove the gag." They scurried to do the king's bidding. "Now, tell me. What is your name?"

She let out a hacking cough, doubling over to spit a mouthful of blood that was tinted a dark brown onto the ground, an indescribable fire in her stomach. She vaguely noticed the nobles flinch, giving her disgusted looks, sending an angry flare through her gut. The soldiers scowled, forcing her back onto her feet. Sayoko struggled to make eye contact with the man, before managing to fib in a reasonably-clear voice, "Kaname Ohgi."

The name of a kind man who owned the bakery in the slums and always saved a fresh loaf of bread and a cup of milk for her. The entire neighborhood had been devastated when his shop was entirely destroyed and he himself was murdered by a serial killer that had gone around murdering random people until his execution four years back. Hopefully the nobles wouldn't remember his name.

Sayoko was taking a bit of a risky gamble there, praying to the heavens as she bit her tongue in anxiety. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

But the king accepted it, turning to face the other nobles. "How should we sentence the young man?"

A duke leaned to his side to whisper something inaudible into an earl's ear. The two men nodded, and the duke turned to the king and said in a strong, clear voice. "Earl Asplund and I believe that the boy should be executed immediately."

There was a quiet murmur of assent among the crowds. The king waited for a couple more moments, before raising his hand and speaking with a tone of finality, "I, as the king of the Oreji Kingdom, sentence Kaname Ohgi to a-"

A boy who couldn't have been much older than her stood up. His skin was tanned, wavy turquoise hair spiked up, eyes an amber hue. Squared jaw. Angular cheekbones. Dressed in a crimson tunic adorned with golden beads at the collar, a silk sash running diagonally across his chest, scarlet cape with silver tassels around his shoulders. She had heard of him from the gossip she had picked up from the bar, seen sketches of him done by artists that drew on the streets: Prince Jeremiah, sole heir to the kingdom of Oreji. "Stop."

His father turned his head slowly around to give him an incredulous look, "My son-"

The prince gave the older man a confident smile, jutting a thumb at his chest. "I am to be king soon, no? If I am to rise to such a significant role, I must be granted the privilege of choosing a knight. From what you and I have heard, he is quite the warrior and would most definitely be up to the task."

Sayoko gaped at the boy. She was a pathetic, filthy thief, and he wanted her as a bodyguard? He wanted her to be his champion? Didn't he realize how stupid and risky that was? She could murder him on the spot if she really wanted to, considering how the entire kingdom knew he was a useless, spoiled pretty-boy without any talent of his own. How could a street-hardened fighter not beat someone like him? He was going to save the life of a criminal and make her a knight without the initiation process and any visible assessment of her skills. She had never heard anything more absurd.

She wasn't going to die? He was going to save her life. She wasn't going to feel the agony or humiliation of standing in front of a crowd of cheering nobles. She wasn't going to be decapitated or hung or drowned or suffocated or whatever horror they had planned for her. She wasn't going to die. And it would be because of a prince?

The duke from earlier stood up, sputtering almost incoherently, "But, Your Royal Highness, this boy is a criminal, he cannot be trusted with your life-"

Jeremiah paid the man no heed, and, cape swishing around his thighs, walked to her, unsheathing a sword with a loud whoosh of metal sliding against metal. He gave the girl a dazzling smile, flashing his pearly white teeth. She was absolutely mesmerized. "Kneel, Ohgi."

She, still awestruck, obliged to his request. The soldiers stepped back to stand next to the guards. The prince tapped each of her shoulders and her head with the flat end of his sword. "I dub thee Sir Knight."

He kissed two of his fingers, before pressing it onto her forehead, still smiling. He offered her a hand. Sayoko nodded slowly, dazed, and took his hand. The prince pulled her to her feet, and lifted their intertwined fingers into the air, "My champion!"

This man had saved her life. Even though she was dirty and malnourished and a criminal and scum, he had still saved her. He smiled at her. He pretended like she was his equal. He was everything to her right now. The spot where his fingers had brushed casually against her forehead was still tingling. His hand was warm and strong. His smile was...there wasn't any other way to describe it.

Beautiful. The most beautiful smile Sayoko had ever seen.

Sayoko then vowed that she would do anything to protect this man, whether it took her happiness, identity, humanity, and even her life. She would follow him to hell if he requested it.

He was her God, and she would forever be his servant.


End file.
